The Future is Now
by spideyfreak16
Summary: It happened. Somehow Robin knew it would happen. After stopping a robbery, Robin sees Slade. Slade isn't dead and he's not going to stop until the Titans are defeated. Heavy RobStar. R&R please
1. Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1: Anniversary

The Teen Titans all sat around a table at their favorite pizza parlor, enjoying their pizza and root beer (even Raven was having a good time). It was the anniversary of when they first met Starfire and Robin had been planning the celebration for weeks.

First, they would casually go get pizza and that's when they would surprise her. Then they would go to the movies and finally back to Titan's Tower to hang out and give her some presents.

"I would like to thank each and every one of you," Starfire said, beaming.

"It's no problem, Star," Robin replied. "We wanted to do it."

"Robin most of all," Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg. They both chuckled.

"So, uh, what movie are we going to see," asked Beast Boy.

"It's Star's choice," Robin said, looking over at Starfire.

"I have no need to pick the movie," Star said. "You may make the decision."

"Are you sure," Robin asked.

"Most definitely."

"Zombie Warriors 5," Beast Boy and Cyborg called out in unison.

....................

(Back at Titan's Tower)

"Thank you all, for these gifts," Starfire said to the other Titans, after opening up Beast Boy's present, which was a stuffed dog. Raven's present was a diary and Cyborg's present was a dictionary.

Then Robin gave her his present. He watched on as she unwrapped the long thin box. She gasped at the sight of a brand new pearl necklace. "Robin, it's... as you human's say 'beautiful'."

"I thought you would like it," he replied blushing.

"Robin and Starfire sitting in a tree," Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he whispered back. They both couldn't help it and they blurted out laughing.

Right then the Titan's alarm sounded.

"Titans go."

**(A/N sorry that this chapter was so short. Next chapter will be longer and have more action.)**


	2. Slade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or any of its characters.

Chapter 2: Slade

Cinderblock emerged from the bank, carrying lots of bags of money. He was met by Robin's foot and fell over.

"We're like a drug, if you mess with us you'll get stoned," Robin said. (I love his extremely corny lines.)

Cinderblock grunted and stood back up. Beast Boy took off in a run and changed into a rhino. He charged at Cinderblock slamming into him headfirst. Cinderblock flew backwards and crashed into a streetlight.

"Ow," Beast Boy cried, rubbing his head.

The Teen Titans all ran over to Cinderblock, except Robin. He had caught a glint of light in the corner of his eye. It was probably nothing but he had to check it out. He dashed into an alleyway and climbed up a fire escape. When he couldn't go up any farther, he jumped onto a flag pole, which in turn threw him upwards and onto the roof.

There he was, just standing there, looking back at him. Slade. Robin gasped at the sight of him.

"B-bu...," he sputtered, but was cut off by Slade.

"Hello, Robin."

..........

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," cried Raven, using her psychic powers to pick up a street light and twist it around Cinderblock. He flexed his arms making the street light snap. That's when Cinderblock felt a really sharp pain.

He fell over and slammed into the ground.

"Boo yah," Cyborg cried, blowing the smoke away from his plasma cannon.

"Nice shot Cy," Beast Boy said, giving him a high five.

"Robin," Starfire said, turning. "Huh... where is Robin."

She flew over to the others. Have any of you seen Robin?"

"I thought he was behind you," said Beast Boy.

"I thought so too, but he is not," she replied.

"Well I bet he's near," Cyborg said.

Right then they heard a loud crash. They looked up to see Robin tumbling off the building across the street.

"Robin," Starfire screamed, flying across the street and barely catching him. "Robin."

..........

The last thing Robin remembered before blacking out was seeing Starfire's face. She had been worried.

Robin hated when she worried. Robin hated when she was anything but happy or in some other good mood.

But now there was nothing. He was just floating in darkness. He tried to move but his limbs wouldn't respond.

He heard voices in the distance. He wasn't sure but thought they were Cyborg and Beast Boy.

..........

"So what's wrong with him, Cy," Beast Boy asked Cyborg, as he entered the Titan's Med Room.

"Nothing really, he's just unconscious," Cyborg replied gloomily. "Just I don't if he'll ever regain consciousness."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "No."

Raven entered from behind Beat Boy. "I finally got her to go to sleep," she said. "So how's Robin doing?"

"He might never regain his consciousness," Cyborg replied.

"What," Raven breathed.

"There's got to be something we can do," Beast Boy murmured. "There's just gotta."

"All we can really do is wait and see," Cyborg said. "Come on, let's get something to eat." Beast Boy and Raven followed Cyborg out to the kitchen.

"I'm not very hungry," Beast Boy muttered, as he sat down.

"Neither am I," Raven said, turning around. "I'm going to bed."

"Good night Rae," Cyborg said, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Be honest, Cy," Beast Boy said. "Do you think Robin is going to regain consciousness?"

"I don't know B.B, I just don't know."

(Sorry I haven't updated, homework. But I'll start updating regularly.)


End file.
